Velmi nebezpečné hry
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Výzva: Snapea vyhodí z Bradavic. Říká se, že je to proto, že znásilnil studenta. Harry tomu nevěří.


**Originál: **Wild, Wild Things

**Odkaz: **juxian.****7****slashcity.n**7**et/wildthings.h**7**tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor:** Juxian Tang

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Poznámka:** Povídka o 1000 slovech, výzva _From Dusk til Dawn _č.9, inspirovaná filmem Wild Things (Nebezpečné hry) - který já osobně jsem neviděla, takže vám k tomu víc nepovím. :)

* * *

><p><strong>VELMI NEBEZPEČNÉ HRY<strong>

.

"Jsem vám opravdu vděčný, Pottere. Vaše mladistvá vytrvalost byla k nezaplacení."

Zpod přivřených víček mne pozorují oči, tmavě jantarové jako tekutina v jeho sklence. Proč jsem si vždycky myslíval, že jeho oči jsou černé? Mají hřejivě zlatou barvu drahého koňaku.

"Ačkoliv mne překvapuje, že jste si se mnou dělal takové starosti," řekne. Do tváří se mi nahrne krev. Odloží sklenku na stůl a pohodlně se opře do křesla, potaženého bílým sametem. "S umaštěným učitelem lektvarů."

Zářivě čisté vlasy má zdánlivě nedbale rozhozené, ale právě takhle je umí upravit jen nejlepší kadeřníci. Vsadím se, že jeho bezvadně střižený hábit je černý jen proto, že Snape ví, jak mu černá sluší.

Vzpomínám si, jak byl popelavý ve tváři, jak svíral pěsti a ruce se mu přesto třásly – jednou večer, když jsem byl v sedmém ročníku a Draco Malfoy vrazil do Velkého sálu, klopýtal, šaty měl roztrhané, na tváři šmouhy od slz – a obvinil Snapea, že ho znásilnil při doučování lektvarů.

Strhl se povyk. Znovu se připomínala každá maličkost, kterou se kdy koho dotknul. A on stál uprostřed klejícího, plivajícího davu – bledý jak stěna pomrkával unavenýma očima a pořád opakoval jen:

"Není to pravda. Ani jsem se ho nedotknul."

Myslím, že Brumbál mu věřil. _Já_ jsem mu věřil. Navzdory nesčetným hodinám, které jsem kvůli němu strávil po škole, všem bodům, které kdy strhnul Nebelvíru – v té chvíli jsem ho nedokázal nenávidět. To kvůli jeho bezmocnosti, kvůli jeho opuštěnosti – jak se od něj učitelé, jeden po druhém, odvraceli.

Věděl jsem, jaké to je, být sám proti všem.

Brumbál řekl, že sežene někoho na záskok, než se to vyřeší. Rozzuřený Lucius Malfoy trval na tom, aby Snapea poslali do Azkabanu. Draco dával rozhovory _Dennímu věštci_ a jiným novinám – o tom, jaké to je, být obětí pedofila.

Snape, osamocený ve svém bytě, dostával tolik huláků, že je nestíhal všechny otevřít, takže nakonec vybouchly a zavalily celé patro ohořelým papírem.

Svět se definitivně obrátil vzhůru nohama, když Neville Longbottom vypověděl, že ho Snape nutil k sexu výměnou za dostatečnou známku z lektvarů. A to nebyl nějaký slizký Zmijozelák. Byl to Nebelvír – a Nebelvíři nelžou.

Brumbál podepsal Snapeovu výpověď. Téhož dne si pro něj přišli bystrozoři a odvedli ho do Azkabanu.

To už mi bylo jasné, že musím něco udělat.

Ron si myslel, že jsem zešílel, když se starám o toho umaštěného parchanta. Hermiona si myslela, že jen ztrácím čas, Nevillova výpověď přece všechno úplně vyjasnila. Vloupal jsem se do Snapeova pokoje a ukradl lahvičku Veritasera. Hedvika ji odnesla právníkovi, kterého Snapeovi přidělilo ministerstvo – nikdo ho nechtěl obhajovat a on neměl peníze, aby si mohl sám zaplatit advokáta. Přidal jsem i šek na můj účet u Gringottových, jen pro jistotu, kdyby chtěl Malfoy obhájce podplatit.

I když předpokládám, že Lucius se ani neobtěžoval, byl si výsledkem jistý.

Právník byl ctižádostivý. Nedokázal je přimět, aby mu povolili užít Veritaserum na Draca, ale použil ho na Nevilla. Výsledek byl ještě neuvěřitelnější, než by si kdo dokázal představit. Neville prozradil, že ho Draco přemluvil, aby Snapea obvinil a tím podpořil jeho vlastní obžalobu – a Neville souhlasil, protože ho Snape vždycky trápil.

Nikdy k žádnému zneužití nedošlo.

Draco se při svědecké výpovědi zhroutil, s hysterickým pláčem přiznal, že se chtěl Snapeovi pomstít, protože odmítl Dracovy návrhy. Lucius Malfoy zmodral vzteky. Narcissa měla rty sevřené do linky tenké jak nitka.

Snape byl osvobozen. Na veřejnost neproniklo, kolik mu Lucius zaplatil, aby jeho synka nežaloval, ale podle _Jinotaje_ mělo jít o několik set tisíc galeonů – jestli se tomu plátku dá věřit.

Snapův právník mi vrátil šek, prý dost zbohatne už z publicity.

Draco dokončil ročník se soukromými učiteli a O.V.C.E. složil jako externí student. Všem bylo líto hlavně Nevilla – šuškalo se, že Draco ho očaroval Imperiem, ale samozřejmě se nedalo nic dokázat.

Snape se do Bradavic nevrátil. Chápal jsem ho. Také bych se nevrátil někam, kde mě zradili a tak chladně a nespravedlivě zavrhli.

Tedy to jsem si myslel.

Až do dneška, kdy jsem je náhodou zahlédl v soukromém salonku jedné z nejdražších restaurací kouzelnického Londýna.

Snape sedí v hlubokém křesle, celý rovný ve svých drahých černých šatech, a štíhlými prsty hladí po tváři Nevilla Longbottoma, který opírá hlavu o jeho rameno. Za ním stojí útlý Draco s tím svým srdcovitým obličejem, objímá ho rukama a jeho světlé vlasy se mísí se Snapeovými černými.

Posadím se naproti nim, sklenky se ani nedotknu.

"Takže to bylo všechno domluvené," zamumlám. "Jen pro peníze."

"Máte vůbec představu, jak málo platí Bradavické učitele?" ptá se. "Už mě nebavilo nosit zašedlé prádlo."

"A můj otec si ani nevšimne, že mu něco ubylo," dodá Draco.

"Prosím, Harry." Neville otírá hlavu o Snapeovu dlaň. "Nezlob se."

"Ale Veritaserum..."

"Vzpomínáte si, kde jste ho vzal?" ptá se Snape. Všiml jsem si někdy dřív, jak příjemný má hlas? Jako hedvábí. Možná jsem si všiml. "Váš zvyk vykrádat mi zásoby byl konečně k něčemu dobrý."

Měl bych ho nenávidět. Nemůžu se na něj ani povídat. Zvedá se ve mně bezmocný vztek – a mísí se ještě s jiným pocitem.

"Jsem rád, že jste zjistil pravdu," řekne Snape. Z jeho hlasu mi přebíhá mráz po zádech. "Zasloužil jste si to. Po tom, jak jste nám pomohl."

Oklepu se. Nechci to poslouchat. Nechci se dívat do Dracových stříbrošedých očí. Nechci vidět Nevillův chlapecký, ach-tak-nevinný úsměv.

Nechci vidět, jak si ty dlouhé prsty, už beze stopy po lektvarech, pohrávají s Nevillovými vlasy... jako si mohly hrát s mými.

"Otázka zní," řekne Snape, a když zvednu hlavu, jeho oči žhnou jako roztavená láva, a jeho hlas mě zaplaví jak hustý med, "jestli se k nám připojíte... Harry."

**KONEC**


End file.
